He loves me
by Half-A-Soul-Ginger
Summary: Law was the nerd, and Kid the bully. His love was demanding; Law didn't care.


small warning in this; not rape but like- iffy consent? My brains so dead it's like dub-con I think? JUST ENJOY! This is set in about high school , final year

The weather was nice if only the wind wasn't so nippy: sharp sudden gusts cutting into the bone signalling the coming of the first frost. Hiding from prying eyes Law leaned against a wall deep in the alley: dressed in jeans, toque and a blouse all of black colour with a smoke between his fingers. He knew if caught he'd be in deep shit, possibly expelled and lose any chance of becoming a surgeon. But smoke numbed his heart, made it easier to be emotionless and cold, made him crueler then the people around him. The very same people, once friends, who outted him as gay for one mister Eustass Kid.

He brought the smoke to his lips and took a drag, the burning smoke swirled in his mouth before he swallowed the toxin down into his lungs. It caressed every cell inside him, enveloping him in it's twisted warmth before he blew it out; in rage it took his warmth and humanity to cloud his sight with false hopes and dreams. Another drag, another, another, till there's nothing left but the ashes of his forgotten heart. He drops what remains of the but, stops out the small glow of freedom before popping in some mint gum. It's no different then a band-aid on an amputation wound. Turning Law made his way to the exit and stepped out into the street and into the howling cold wind. He'd been in such a rush to catch the bus this morning Law completely forgot his coat and now he had no protection against the freezing winds of late October . The wind whipped hard, snatching his toque off his head and sending it skating down the sidewalk. Law cursed and followed, too poor to risk spending money if he wanted to smoke. He turned the corner to follow his tumbling hat when he crashed into solid chest. With a snarl Law shoved the person out of his way, only to find his wrist clasped in a heavy gasp. Law reared before stalling into a pause staring at none other then his crush Eustass Kid: the same man now holding his toque.

And pack of smokes.

Law slammed his hand to his pocket with a growl before turning and snarling at Kid.

Kid smirked, pulling Law closer with a wild look in his eye. Kid shook the smokes, grinning wider as Law paled. With a strong grip Kid dragged Law into the school's dorms, Law didn't fight. If Kid was going to black mail him for money he'd be dissappointed.

But when the door was thrown open then locked, when Law was thrown into the bed, did he begin to fight. Kid laughed as he flipped Law onto his back, ripping open the black blouse and receiving a right hook for his efforts. It clipped him in the chin, snapping his head to the side before Kid snarled and back handed Law. Law's head spun, and his shirt was gone. He watched Kid begin to undress; tossing off his jacket and sweater, sliding down his pants before Law's mind could come back online.

When hands grabbed his belt Law lashed out, getting a heel into Kid's ribs. Kid grunted before grabbing Law by the jaw, shoving his thumb and pressing down on Law's tongue so hard the raven haired man gagged. Law could feel Kid's erection pressing into his side and with his belt finally open he started thrashing again. But in his head he did nothing but scream yes, wanting any attention from the man he's loved for five years.

Even this one act.

He struggled less, heaving heavily as he watched Kid pull his pants off. His erection pressed heavily against his shorts, a blush creeping onto Law's face. Kid purred as he threw the pants away. Gripping Law by the hair Kid pulled him forward and onto his Lap, shoving Law's face into his groin. Law groaned at the harsh treatment, bitting his lip at the heavy musk of smell coming from Kid. Said man growled, bucking up lightly.

Law closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate, pretending this was something more.

With confidence he'd always shown other partners Law mouthed at the bulge. With small sucking motions Law had Kid panting within minuets. Law gowned while sucking the tip of Kid into his mouth. The fabric stretched and darkened with spit and pre-cum, the taste bitter and rough and Law loved it. He dragged his tongue from tip to base before pulling the boxers down. The massive length brushed his face before he started to mouth the base. He dragged his lips up, tongue flicking over the slit and he swallowed it whole. He gagged once before Kid's dick slid down his throat. That was it for Kid. He grabbed Law's face and started to thrust. Law's nails bit into Kid's thighs as tears prickled his eyes but Law held out because he loved Kid. Loved even when Kid forced him to take it all to the base. Loved even when he held him there.

Loved him as time moved by and Law's lungs burned.

Loved him as he came down his throat with no warning.

Loved him as he started to pass out.

With his normal roughness Kid pushed Law off him and onto the bed, where the raven coughed for air. Rough hands pulled his shorts off and flipped him onto his stomach, two fingers shoved in roughly with no lube. Law gasped in pain, reaching back to try and slow Kid down but his arm was pinned to his back as those fingers started to roughly stretch him.

Law turned his head into the pillow and choked on his whines of pain. A third was added, fuelling the burn that wasn't going away. But Law wouldn't stop him.

Law loved him.

The fingers were removed before Law felt the blunt head of Kid's dick, and the heart he thought gone jumped into his throat. Kid was not gentle. He pushed forewarn hard and fast, tearing Law in the process. Law screamed, clawing at the sheets before a hand pushed his face into the pillow harder. Kid growled as he pulled back out, the blood easing his thrust back inside.

It hurt.

Law sobbed into the pillow, tears streaming down his face as bit into the pillow to keep quite. It hurt but it was from Kid do that was ok. He jerked foreword as Kid slapped his ass, whispering dirty words and insults. Law pushed back, opening his legs more to try and get Kid to hit his prostate. Kid's thrust went deeper and landed their mark, making Law scream into the pillow. He felt himself clench, felt Kid groan and slap him again, felt the thrusts become harder and faster; felt himself cum after another two dozen thrusts to his sweet spot.

Kid wasn't far behind. He came inside Law, shot it so deep Law swear he tasted it before Kid pulled out and he felt both blood and cum drip down his leg. He was turned over, dazed from pain and orgasm, screaming again as Kid parted his legs and thrusted back in.

Law cried hard, the angle wrong and his torn passage already bruised but Kid continued to thrust into him. Kid gripped Law by the throat and hip, lifting the hip as he pressed forward. His thrust now landing dead centre into Law's prostate, the raven haired man now gasping for air. Kid squeezed harder, thrusted harder and had Law cumming again after a few more minuets.

Kid pulled out, scooting forward till he was at Law's mouth. He forced Law's jaw open, jerking himself off before shooting into Law's mouth. Kid followed with two fingers into Law's mouth, the tongue swirling around the cum and lapping at the digits.

Kid grinned, "Such a nice little slut."


End file.
